Dark Lover
by MulattoQueen
Summary: Rhea is an ordinary girl living on the outlaw planet of Takodana with her brothers and their tribe of ruthless warriors. Her world is turned upside down when she finds out that she is betrothed to one of the most ill-tempered men in the galaxy: Kylo Ren. Takes place after TLJ. Just a sample from my story on wattpad (need more views) but if all goes well I might update on here too.


The only thing that belongs to me is the characters that I made up for this story.

All of the Star Wars characters however, does not belong to me.

I made this story for entertainment and to release my obsession with Kylo Ren *Swoon*

Thank you for putting up with my rambling!

P.S. This story takes place after The Last Jedi

Xoxo, Brianna

"Ren!" Said the voice pounding on the door. "Ren open the door, we must speak!"

Kylo lay in bed contemplating getting up and confronting the man for waking him up from his sleep.

"Ren, come on I know you are in there!" The man said while pounding on the door once more.

Kylo growled and jumped out of bed, jumbling the woman that lay in bed next to him. Opening the door, Kylo comes face to face with General Hux.

Leaning against the door and staring at the awestruck General only made Kylo even more agitated.

"What is it General Hux? I am in the middle of something important if you couldn't tell." Kylo smirked as the General's eyes moved from him to the woman gathering her clothes.

As the woman went to move out of the door, Kylo grabbed her suddenly and kissed her deeply. Making the General blush a shade deeper than he he already was. After Kylo let go of the woman his attention snapped back to the general.

Before the General could say one word, Kylo snapped," Meet me in the audience room in thirty minutes", before closing the door in the General's face.

Hux inhaled deeply before walking away from the new Supreme Leader's room.

################################

Walking towards the audience room, Kylo noticed the General waiting by the door and rolled his eyes. He really did not want to do this at the moment, but as the new Supreme Leader it was required of him. He needed to destroy the resistance and all they stood for.

Sitting down on the huge throne that the former Supreme Leader had once occupied. Finally he was the one in power and he vowed to finish what his grandfather had started.

"So what is so important that you had to interrupt me in my private time?" Kylo questioned looking down at the kneeling General.

"There has been news of the Resistance. They have gained more allies to help with thei-"

Kylo Ren lifted his hand, force-choking the General, all the while bringing him closer so that they were eye-to-eye.

"What?" Kylo yelled making the General flinch in fear.

"Ren if-" the General started but was unable to finish because of the tightening of the force-choke.

"That is Supreme Leader to you!"

"S-supreme L-leader if I may?" Hux choked out before Kylo let go of his chokehold on the General.

"You may" Kylo said while returning to his throne.

After a few seconds of gasping for breath, Hux continued," There is a way that we could gain allies far more powerful than the Resistance has."

Kylo raised an eyebrow, intrigued by this revelation. "And who might these allies be?"

"They are on the planet of Takodana. They are known as the Ravens. They are a tribe of ruthless, obedient, and efficient warriors."

"And how would we get this 'tribe' as our ally General?

Hux then looked up at Kylo's deep merciless eyes and said," Through a marriage proposal!"

################################

"You did what?" Rhea shrieked, looking directly into her oldest brother's eyes.

"Rhea. You need to calm dow-" Thoren started to say but was cut off.

"You have no right to tell me what I need. I can't believe this," Rhea felt as though her whole world was crashing down.

"Oh don't be so dramatic. You know that as the only female in your family, that marriage is required." Melanie cut in acting as if she were being helpful, but Rhea knew better. She had known since the moment that Melanie had entered the house that she was trouble. Melanie hated Rhea for some reason and would use any excuse to get her out of this family.

Family. Rhea thought. Its funny that they are always the first to hurt you with a smile on their face and knife behind their back.

"I know that it is required, but you could have at least warned me! Now they are arriving today and I haven't been prepared for anything."

"You know Father would have wanted you to do this for the family." Dante, the second son, stated.

"No! Father wanted me to be the one to rule this tribe!" Rhea yelled. Looking at everyone in the room one by one starting with the twins, Silas and Kayne, who had their heads casted down. Dante who looked over at Melanie and Thoren who stared at her in shock.

Rhea at that moment was tired of being the obedient sister. She took one step towards Thoren while looking into his mint green eyes and whispered," And you of all people knew that was what he wanted."

"How dare yo-" Melanie began but was stopped by Thoren's raised hand.

"I understand that you feel like we betrayed you. And I am truly sorry for the way we handled things. But that does not change the fact that we have accepted the proposal for your hand in marriage."

Thoren looked at Rhea with tremendous hurt in his eyes before saying. " Do what you must to release your anger. None of us will bother you. But you must return willingly with a better attitude when they arrive. Do you understand?"

"Yes... I understand."

"Good. Now go enjoy your free time while it remains, little bird." Thoren spoke and with a nod of his head, Rhea walked out of the stuffy room, while Silas and Kayne followed.

"We had no clue about this until you walked in. I promise." Silas stated looking at Rhea.

"Yes! You know that we would never hide anything like that from you. Never!" Kayne added.

Rhea whirled around to face the both of them. "I know that. And I want to thank you both for staying loyal to me. No matter what, just know that you are my favorite brothers."

Kayne laughed and asked "Yeah but who is your favorite out of us?" Making Silas roll his eyes, and Rhea laugh.

"The world will never know. That is a secret that I will take to my grave." Rhea's face lifting up in a smile.

"There she is. There is our little dove." Silas said only to bring tears in Rhea's eyes.

The twins moved in to give Rhea a strong hug while tears poured out of her eyes. When the embrace was over both, Kayne and Silas wiped a tear from her eyes before turning and walking back to the house.

"May the Gods bless my soul" Rhea said before walking to the only place she found comfort in.


End file.
